What I realy need
by JennSykes
Summary: Hermione et Draco sont ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà, mais en ce moment, le couple bat de l'aile. La jeune femme est de plus en plus absente. Après une énième dispute, elle décide de reprendre sa vie et son couple en main.


Coucou mesdemoiselles !

Je suis de retour pour un petit OS, rassurez vous je n'ai pas oublié Au nom de la Rose, mais j'ai eu un élan d'écriture ce soir et je voulais vous le faire partager. Voilà voilà. J'espère qu'il plaira un tant soit peu.

En attendant je vous adore et bonne lecture !

Et cette fois-ci, clairement, j'attends vos avis !

* * *

Dormir. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit, là maintenant, à cet instant précis. Je n'en peux plus, je suis éreinté. Qui a dit que faire ce que l'on désirait n'était pas fatiguant hein ? Non mais franchement ! Alors voilà, je me lève chaque jour à 6h, j'arrive à La Gazatte Du Sorcier à 7h, travail de façon intensive jusqu'à midi, de temps en temps je pense à manger quand je ne suis pas trop fatiguée comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, et l'après-midi, c'est reparti jusqu'à...quelle heure est-il ? Merlin 22h ! Pour une fois j'aurais tellement aimé rentrer de bonne heure, c'était sans compter sur mon adorable () patron qui a décidé de me donner au dernier moment un article à rédiger pour le ledemain matin, première heure. Très franchement, qui voudrais savoir que Rita Skeeter prend sa retraite ? On s'en...Comment retraite ? Ce maudit cafard était donc si vieux ? Elle a certainement du démissionner parce que ses rides devenaient impossible à cacher...(bon d'accord j'arrête de faire ma mauvaise langue)En attendant, 15h en moyenne à chercher, écrire, receuillir des témoignages, vérifier les informations, encore rechercher la moindre informatin pouvant éttoffer un article...C'est épuisant. Las, je rassemble mes affaires, ferme mon bureau et me rend dans l'aire de transplanage pour rentrer chez moi. Depuis un an que je suis ici, j'ai du mettre ma vie de côté, et cette situation commence à être pesante.

J'arrive devant ma porte, et après avoir ouvert celle-ci, j'arrive enfin dans mon doux foyer et me dirage vers le salon. Sauf que là très officiellement, les carottes sont cuites ! Que dis-je, mon sublime salon (oui je crois que c'est le mot juste...). Quelq'un pour m'Avada Kedavriser s'il vous plaît ? Ca m'éviterait de mourir de culpabilité, merci. Oui parce que là je me sens honteuse surtout après analyse de la situation. Le salon baigne littéralement dans une lumière chaude et douce grâce aux centaines (?) petites bougies réparties à travers la pièce. Sur la table basse, deux verres à pieds et une bouteille de rouge. Un peu partout sur le sol, des pétales de rose, instinctivement je regarde mes pieds, j'ai toujours mes chaussures, je décide de les enlever. Je laisse échapperun soupire d'aise lorsque mes pieds rencontent la douceur du parquet, le moelleux du tapis angora, les pétales me chatouilles délicieusement. Par Merlin qu'a-t-il fait ? Il est là, allongé de tout son long sur le divan, l'air d'un ange (l'air seulement je vous rassure). Automatiquement mon coeur se serre. Il a très certainement préparé le repas, et venant de quelqu'un qui déteste cuisiné, soyez sur qu'il me le fera payer. Je me rapproche, me mets à son niveau et l'observe. Merlin que j'aime la finesse de ses traits, son nez fin et droit ses lèvres aussi douces que ces mêmes pétales qui jonchent le sol, mais surtout ses orbes métalliques cachées par ses pauprières closes et ses doux cheveux d'un blond irréel, quasi mystique. Mon coeur rate un battement puis se serre davantage. C'est dans ce genre de moment que le pourquoi du comment je suis tombé amoureuse de Draco Malfoy me reviennent en mémoire (comme si je pouvais réellement oublier).

* * *

*FLASH BACK*

3 ans auparavant

Il pleut. Encore. Décidement aujourd'hui tout est mis en oeuvre pour que je passe une mauvaise journée. Une surcharge de travail, des rendez-vous ratés, des prétendants névrosés envoyé par Ginny Potter et là à l'instant, le talon de ma chaussure droite qui me lache. Ajoutez donc à ça la pluie et vous avez la journée pourrie type. Je suis du côté moldu, ce qui m'empêche de transplaner -vous pensez bien que je l'aurais déjà fait sinon- je me force donc à avancer avec le plus de dignité possible. Les gens marchent tête baissé, préssés comme si leur vie en dépendait. Soudain -un foutu scrout à pétard de mes deux !- un sombre idiot me bouscule et la lance de ma saccoche lache, éparpillant mes précieux dossiers au sol. C'est la goutte qui fait débordé le chaudron, je sens que mes nerfs vont lachés eux aussi incessament sous peu. C'est en tentant veinement de me calmer que je me rends compte que la pluie ne me tombe plus dessus. Un large parapluie noir me protège. Ahurie je tourne la tête pour connaître mon sauveur.

Draco Malfoy.

Un sourir à la fois provocateur et bienveillant vissé sur le visage. Je soupire. C'est bien ma veine. Merlin si tu veux ma mort dis-le bon sang !

"_Tu sais Granger, tes dossiers vont être irrécupérable si tu les laisse tremper dans l'eau comme ça_"

Je suis trop abasourdie pour répondre. Il est le seul qu'il ne fallait pas que je vois. Depuis cette soirée, un mois plus tôt -où je me suis soit dit en passant couverte de ridicule et plus encore- je ne l'ai pas revu. Bon il est vrai que je l'évitais. Comprenez moi: "_je devais couvrir avec une collègue un grand évènement, la soirée du nouvel an du cabinet Malfoy. Mais avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde j'avais bu une coupe de champagne, puis deux trois...jusqu'à en perdre le compte. Et tandis que je discutais -plus ou moins sagement- avec ma chère collègue, Mister Draco en personne vient me saluer._

_"-Dis donc Granger je vois que tu t'amuses comme une folle..._

_- Il n'y a rien à faire ici, si au moins la musique était distrayante, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors vois-tu je m'occupe comme je peux._

_- Ce n'est pas très professionnel ça dis-moi. En attendant, je vais me faire "pardonner" ton ennuis, danse avec moi."_

_Il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. En moins de deux je me retrouvais à danser avec lui au centre de la pièce. Les heures passaient, je commencais doucement à redescendre de mon nuage d'ivresse lorsque les choses dérapèrent. J'eus besoin de prendre l'air, il m'accompagna. Et là trou noir. _

_Le lendemain je me réveille avec un mal de cheveux incroyable. L'esprit complètement embrumé j'ouvre les yeux. Un quart de seconde me suffit pour vite voir que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je me tourne et là sainte horreur, Malfoy, apparement nu -moi en tout cas je le suis- sous les draps dormant paisiblement. Sans réfléchir, je me lève -avec précaution biensur- veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Les questions seront pour plus tard. Je sors de la chambre m'habille dans le salon veillant à récupérer le moindre objet m'appartenant et quitte l'appartement dans la foulée."_

Il me fixe de ses yeux gris. Bon sang qu'il a l'air sadique à cet instant !

" - Mauvaise journée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens à ta rescousse, alors ramasse tes dossiers avant qu'ils soient foutus."

Après avoir rassemblé mes effets, il m'aide à marché jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner. Je m'agrippe fortement à son bras et en un clignement d'oeil nous sommes...chez lui ? Pourquoi me torturer donc ainsi ? Merlin je t'en supplie achève moi !

"- On dirait bien que tu es trempée, je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher, en attendant mets-toi à l'aise"

Encore une fois il ne me laissait pas le choix. Rapidement je me retrouvais seule dans le salon que j'avais quitté précipitament un mois plus tôt. Il était vraiment beau, chaleureux, il donnait l'impression d'un cocon. Dans un coin de la pièce brulait un grand feu, l'âtre était acceuillante, presque hypnotisante. Je m'assayait donc juste devant frissonant davantage. Sans que je ne m'y attende, une serviette mouelleuse se posa sur mes épaules. Draco ne se départissait pas de son sourire bienveillant. D'où lui venait cette gentillesse, ce regard doux que je ne lui connaisais pas ? Une étrange lueure traversa ces yeux, et il commenca à parler.

"- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois...

- Réponds s'il te plaît. C'est une simple question. Fut un temps où tu aurais supplier pour pouvoir répondre à n'importe qu'elle interrogation, alors s'il te plaît, réponds.

-...Je crois bien que j'ai paniqué

- Pourquoi ?

- Au pif comme ça je dirais que hormis cette soirée où j'étais passablement ivre, nous n'avons fait que nous envoyer des saletés à la figure, prenant plaisir à vouloir blesser l'autre.

- Tu étais complètement ivre, c'est certain. Mais l'ivresse n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ais répondu à mes avances.

- C'est toi qui m'a fait des avances ? Tu vois, je ne m'en souviens même pas. Je me souviens juste que nous avons dansé, ensuite le balcon et ensuite plus rien. C'est le trou noir.

- Tu me déçois Granger, comment peux -tu oublier la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ? (Vous voyez la tête d'une fille faussement outrée ? Oui ? Bein c'est cette expression qu'il a sur la tronche)

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, le champagne ça me tourne complètement la tête."

Je n'avais pas tourné la tête vers lui. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage plus que je ne le devinais déjà. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne me laissa pas le choix et passa ses doigts sous mon menton pour que je le regarde.

A cet instant il était transcendant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination sans faille. Cette même détermination qui l'animait autrefois, à un détail près, l'arrogance avait disparu. L'intensité de l'argent en fusion contrastait avec sa peau d'albâtre. Ses lèvres semblaient soudainement la chose la plus enviable de cette terre. Il n'était plus question de ce que nous étions autrefois, ni de ce que nous pouvions représenter l'un pour l'autre par le passé. Tout ça, c'était derrière nous. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait que nous. Rien d'autre. Alors dans un élan quasi désespéré, je tendis la main vers le fruit défendu. _J'étais tombé amoureuse de Draco Malfoy_.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

* * *

CRAC. Bon sang je me suis assoupie. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et cherche la provenance du son perturbateur. Ce n'est que la buche dans l'âtre de la cheminée. J'ai bien du dormir une heure. Progressivement, tout me revient en tête tandis que je me rends compte que je suis à genoux par terre, la tête posée sur le divan. Je me retourne. Il est réveillé. Son visage est fermé, froid comme chaque fois qu'il tente de dissimuler une quelconque émotion. Il m'en veut c'est certain.

"Hey"

Pas de réponse.

"Tu m'en veux hein ?"

Il ne répond toujours pas.

"Je suis désolé"

"Sais-tu pourquoi tu t'excuse au moins ?"

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde maintenant. Habituellement, il reste dans son mutisme, parfois c'est limite s'il me regarde.

"Parce que j'ai fichu en l'air la soirée que tu avais prévu alors que visiblement, tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour ça..."

"Raté. Quand tu auras trouvé, tu me feras signe. Mais comme je suis clément je te donne un indice: ce soir j'ai encore mangé tout seul."

Sur ces mots, il se lève, sans même m'effleurer et va se coucher. Et moi je suis toujours là, sur le sol, à me remémorer ce qui s'apparentait à une conversation. Il me reproche à nouveaux de ne pas être assez présente. De le délaisser. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous abordons le sujet, mais cette fois il est réellement en colère, je le sens bien. C'est même indéniable. Je crois bien que nous atteignons un seuil critique. Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains. Sur un coup de tête je me dirige vers mon bureau, tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Rapidement j'écris sur le parchemin avant de le donner au grand duc de Draco pour que celui-ci pour mon message à son destinataire. C'est décidé, les choses vont changer. C'est sur cette résolution que je pars me coucher à mon tours.

Lorsque je me réveille enfin, le soleil pénètre violement la chambre. Instinctivement je tate les draps à côté de moi. Ils sont froids. Je tends l'oreille: pas un bruit. Il est donc parti. Aujourd'hui, je reprends les choses en mains, foi de Granger ! Tranquillement je me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je jette un coup d'oeil. Je ne ressemble plus à rien, moi qui avait réussi à avoir une cheveulure bouclée. Aujourd'hui, je vais chez le coiffeur, ça ne peut plus durer. Je regarde l'heure. 9h. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas tant dormi. En me rendant dans la cuisine j'entends cogner contre la fenêtre. Surement la réponse de mon courrier d'hier. Je récompense l'animal après avoir récupéré ma lettre. Réponse positive, tant mieux, ça me facilite la tâche. Je me sens soudain très joyeuse. Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer la suite de mon plan. D'un coup de baguette vers mon bureau, chaque papier est classé et rangé dans son dossier, et chaque dossier est rangé dans l'armoire de triage. Un autre coup de baguette et je lance la vaisselle, le balais, puis la serpillère. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de la soirée de la veille hormis la vaisselle sale. Pendant que le ménage se fait, je me rends dans la pièce qui me servait initialement de bureau pour m'y enfermer. Je n'en ressors qu'au bout de deux heures, sourire aux lèvres. Il est temps de prendre une douche, j'irais ensuite sur le chemin de traverse. Je prends soin de faire disparaître le moindre poil disgracieux et de démêler mes cheveux en sortant de la douche. Avec un temps si radieux il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. J'enfile une de mes éternelles jupes crayon (et oui après la jupe d'écolière, la jupe crayon) ainsi qu'un petit chemisier tout en voilage. Un rapide tours dans l'appartement et je prends mes affaires avant de transplaner au Chaudron Baveur pour une journée chargée.

Il est 19h lorsque j'entends du bruit à l'entrée. Tout est prêt. Je lance rapidement un sort pour allumer les bougies savament disposées dans l'appartement depuis l'entrée tout en continuant mon livre sur les rites amérindiens. Je me plaîs à imaginer sa tête tandis que je m'obstine à continuer ma lecture avec un visage impasible.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Je relève la tête vers lui. Son air incrédule me rassure, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je nous organise une soirée en tête à tête, encore moins après la fiasco de la veille. Lentement je me lève et me dirige vers lui.

"Bonsoir, lui dis-je en attrapant sa cravate avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, j'espère que tu as faim, je crois que j'en ai un peu trop fait cette fois, il y en aura même pour le repas de demain..."

Je lui prends sa saccoche de la main, la pose à terre avant d'entraîner l'homme que j'aime avec moi à table. Il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler sa surprise tant elle est grande.

"C'est en quel honneur tout ça ?"

"Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse pardonner pour hier soir...ainsi que tous les autres soirs."

"Et t'excuser de quoi ?"

"Au hasard je dirais, désolé de t'avoir délaissé, je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était à ce point avant hier, je le savais, mais de là à en avoir réellement conscience...Alors tu vois, je m'excuse d'avoir été une si mauvaise compagne alors que tu n'as jamais cessé de me couvrir d'attentions. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je te réserve quelques surprise ce soir, alors mange avant que ça ne refroidisse."

Il m'avait écouté avec la plus grande attention et semblait plus détendu. A la fin du repas, et après m'avoir aidé à débarasser (oui parce que même si monsieur est plein aux as, il sait être agréable et poli, ET DONC il débarasse la table, avouez-le, vous aussi vous voulez que Draco débarasse votre table...=P ), nous nous installons sur le divant avec un verre de vin. L'ambiance par rapport à la veille est radicalement différente pour mon plus grand bonheur. Tandis que mes jambes sont posées sur ses genoux, il passe distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur le contour de mon genoux, remontant légèrement sur ma cuisse. Il faut avouer que depuis quelques temps, ce genre de contact était mis de côté, je rentrais trop tard et trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre effort. J'avais fait des efforts, et ils semblait les apprécier. Progressivement, son touché se faisait plus insistant, plus osé. Il m'avait adroitement porté à se genoux jouant à la fois avec mes boucles et avec le drapé de mon chemisier. Ses mains se faisaient plus aventureuse tandis qu'il commençait à taquiner la peau tendre de ma gorge. Les battements de mon coeur se faisaient plus irréguliers et plus rapides. C'est alors que me revint en mémoire la dernière surprise que je lui avait préparé ce matin même. Malgrè sa tête enfouie dans mes boucles, je me lançais.

"J'ai une chose à te dire."

"Vas-y je suis tout ouïe, me dit-il d'un voix mielleuse"

"J'ai décidé de travailler à la maison. Je passe beaucoup trop de temps au bureau, et ça nuit clairement à notre couple. Alors je vais appuyer sur la pédale de frein, et prendre moins de dossiers, faire moins de reportages et d'articles tout en restant ici."

"D'où te vient ce changement radical ? Je veux dire, tu adores ton travail. J'en arrivais au point où je croyais que ton travail était plus important que tout le reste..."

"Oui j'aime mon travail, mais s'il doit m'empêcher de profiter de la vie, et par conséquent de toi, alors non. Je ne veux pas de ça. Et puis, j'ai pas mal réfléchis ces derniers temps."

"A quel propos ?"

Après m'être levé, je tends une main vers lui. Il la saisie et me suit jusqu'à la porte de ce qui était mon bureau et qui fut ensuite transformer en archive personnelle. Après lui avoir dit un petit "_J'ai besoin de ton avis_...", j'ouvre la porte. Toute les armoires avaient disparues, plus de bureau, de dossiers, de feuilles volantes...Juste quatres murs et au centre de la pièce, deux pôts de peintures.

"A ton avis, quelle couleur est la plus neutre pour une chambre d'enfant ?"

Il me regarde, à la fois sous le choc, et perdu. Nous avions abordé le sujet quelques mois auparavant et j'avais été catégorique: pas d'enfant avant mes 30 ans. Sauf qu'entre temps, la fatigue avait augmenté, et j'avais revu mes prioritées, et mes désirs.

"Tu es...?"

"Non...Mais je me disais, enfin je me demandais si tu voulais toujours que nous fondions une famille. J'ai pris mes dispositions. J'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour moi, et donc pour nous et en même temps je garderais mon indépendance, comme je l'ai toujours voulu..."

"Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Alors que je remets ça sur le tapis aussi souvent que possible ? Décidément Granger, t'es incorrigible..."

Sur ces mots, il s'empare avidement de mes lèvres. _Je crois que c'est un oui..._

Cette nuit là, à défaut de concevoir un mini Malfoy, Hermione et Draco ont décidé de se marier. Les noces furent célébrées quelques mois après. Quelques jours auparavant, Hermione avait appris qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant et elle avait attendu la lune de miel pour l'annoncer à son époux. En l'espace de 5 années, la famille Malfoy s'était agrandie. Le couple et ses trois enfants vivaient avaient fait battir une maison près de Grodic's Hollow. Il y régne un amour inconditionnel, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.


End file.
